Many stringed musical instruments, such as acoustic guitars, are large and cumbersome, and thus inconvenient to carry and stow during travel. Moreover, such instruments may not always be accepted as xe2x80x9ccarry-onxe2x80x9d baggage on airliners. The alternative is consignment to the baggage compartment, which risks substantial damage to the instrument.
The present invention is directed to providing a stringed musical instrument especially suitable for travel, one that may be readily contracted into a smaller volume so that it can be conveniently carried and stowed during transit, and can then be quickly reconfigured for play. More particularly, the present invention is a contractible stringed instrument that incorporates novel systems and methods for emulating the look and feel of the body of a conventional acoustic instrument. In addition, the present invention is a stringed musical instrument that incorporates electronic means for amplifying the string vibrations and for emulating the resonant effects of the absent vibrating body of a conventional acoustic instrument. Provision is made for the amplified and enhanced electrical signals produced by this invention to be applied to an amplifier/loudspeaker combination or to headphones, the latter facilitating xe2x80x9csilentxe2x80x9d practice. Other novel features of the present invention are disclosed in detail below.
Although a guitar embodiment is particularly described herein, the present invention anticipates the application of the disclosed apparatus and methods to other stringed instruments as well.
Prior attempts to provide a compact guitar for travel have taken several forms. Numerous short-necked and small-bodied guitars have been devised. One example of such an instrument is the xe2x80x9cBackpackerxe2x80x9d guitar manufactured by C. F. Martin and Co. of Nazareth, Pa. However, these compromises are not acceptable to most players of conventional acoustic guitars. Such players generally prefer to perform and to practice with an instrument of substantially standard neck length and body size and shape. The size and shape of the guitar is especially critical to the seated player; the body of the guitar rests on their lap and against their chest while their right arm rests on the top of the guitar body. Each player will have a preferred variation of this position. Instruments that are too small or of unconventional shape cannot accommodate these positions. They are difficult to play and promote bad playing posture. Moreover, the small resonant bodies of these instruments paradoxically produce too little sound for performance purposes and too much sound for xe2x80x9csilentxe2x80x9d (i.e., quiet) practice. The latter is of importance when, for example, practicing in hotel rooms at night.
Prior-art guitars have also been made wherein the hollow body is entirely eliminated, being replaced by a narrow solid-wood body to which the bridge is attached. Deployable extension arms attached to the instrument body are positioned to contact the player""s body at selected points. One example of such an instrument is the xe2x80x9cTraveler Guitarxe2x80x9d made by a company of the same name in Redlands, Calif. This instrument enables xe2x80x9csilentxe2x80x9d practice using either a stethoscope or electronic detection and amplification for presentation on earphones. However, it has neither the look nor the feel nor the sound quality of a hollow-bodied acoustic guitar. To approximate the shape of a conventional acoustic guitar, the xe2x80x9cSoloettexe2x80x9d travel/practice guitar manufactured by Wright Guitar Technology of Eugene, Oreg., employs three curved metal rods that are plugged into its solid body. These rods form a thin, linear outline of a conventional guitar body. However, a linear outline is not adequate to provide the guitarist with the xe2x80x9cfeelxe2x80x9d of a real, three-dimensional guitar body. Moreover, this instrument lacks many of the other features of the present invention. The Compact Silent Electric Cello-SVC 200, designed by Yamaha Corp. of America and Japan, employs a solid central core with fixed and retractable elements attached, the latter contact with the player""s body.
The present invention, is directed, in part, to overcoming the deficiencies in the prior art, by providing the player with an instrument that can be rapidly assembled (or expanded) for use and disassembled (or contracted) for travel, whereupon it can be transported within a case much smaller than that required for a corresponding conventional acoustic instrument. Moreover, the present invention provides for acoustic filter elements and electronic signal processing circuits by which the sounds produced by the instrument approximates those of a conventional acoustic instrument, and output means by which the instrument may be played through an amplifier/loudspeaker or through headphones, for xe2x80x9csilentxe2x80x9d practice.
The present invention also provides for the inclusion of an electronic tuning aid to facilitates adjustment of the instrument""s strings to the desired pitch, an electronic metronome, input means by which prerecorded music may be heard in conjunction with the instrument""s sounds, and electronic filtering means to supply, via headphones, differently conditioned signal to the player""s left and right ears so as to create the auditory impression that the sound is emanating directly from the instrument rather than from the headphones.
To provide visual assistance to the player for the proper position of his right hand, the present invention incorporates a sound-hole-likeness affixed to the top face of the body section below the fingerboard. This further contributes to the instrument""s similarity in appearance to a conventional acoustic instrument. Moreover, a word or symbol may by applied to it for product labeling.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, a stringed musical instrument such as a guitar comprises: (1) a central unit comprising at least an elongated unitary neck and body, and such components as: a fingerboard; strings; and a string tensioning system, (2) one or more side panels that simulate segments of the perimeter of the resonating chamber of a conventional acoustic instrument, and (3) one or more coupling members, or support arms, by which the side panels are coupled to the central unit.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a string tension system comprising adjustable tuning machines or pegs mounted on a tuning board, which board is affixed to the body section and located below it, i.e., on the side of the body section opposite the playing surface (the top). A plurality of rollers located at the proximal end of the body section (the end opposite that to which the neck adjoins), said rollers providing a low-friction means for partial reversal of the string paths, enabling the strings to be attached to the machines or tuning pegs.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a bridge, located on the upper surface of the body section near its proximal end, receives a saddle and an electro-acoustic pickup and incorporates a string guide that provides spaced-apart holes or slots that receive the strings and hold them in the desired separate positions. Additionally, a coupling element, such as a strip of compliant material, interposed between the saddle and the pickup or between the pickup and the bridge to improve acoustic transmission and alter the spectral characteristics of the acoustic signal.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a tie-block affixed near the distal end of the neck provides spaced-apart holes to receive the strings and secure them to the neck in the desired positions. A spacer, which may be incorporated with the tieblock, separates the tieblock from the nut (a notched string guide that, in conjunction with the saddle, determines the active string length) and secures the nut against the distal end of the fingerboard.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, side panels, approximately conforming to portions of the sides of the body of a conventional acoustic instrument, are releasable coupled to a support arm, which arm is releasably coupled to the central unit.
In another embodiment of the present invention, a side-support system comprises one or more arms pivotally attached to the central unit, and releasably coupled to the side panels. Stops are provided on the central unit to limit the degree of rotation of the arms to their deployed positions, and securing means are provided to releasably secure the arms against the stops. When released, the panels may be removed and the arms retracted against or beneath the body for compact storage,
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the securing means described above comprises a connecting member releasably coupled between the side panels at their lower ends, which also serves to provide closure at the bottom portion of the perimeter of the simulated acoustic-instrument body.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, one or more support arms are pivotally coupled to the central unit and pivotal coupled at its distal end to a side panel. Securing means are provided to lock each pivot at selected rotational positions, whereby they may be secured either in their deployed positions or in their storage positions. In the latter case, the side panels are drawn in against the central unit.
In accordance with a guitar embodiment of the present invention a heel is provided at the juncture of the neck and the body sections, to which is affixed a short portion of a side panel simulating the corresponding portion of the side of a conventional acoustic guitar where it abuts the neck.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the several detachable components of the musical instrument are juxtaposed in a container for secure and convenient transportation.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, electronic circuits are provided by which electrical signals from the pick-up, corresponding to vibrations of the strings, are amplified for presentation through either headphones or an amplifier/loudspeaker system. Additionally these electronic circuits modify the spectral and temporal characteristics of the electrical signals to approximate the resonance effects provided by the resonating hollow body of a conventional instrument.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, electronic circuits for either tone generation or pitch detection are provided to facilitate tuning the instrument and circuits are provided for the generation of metronome sounds, which are combined electronically with the instrument""s signals, allowing the player to hear both at once. Additionally, a line-input jack and circuit are provided to enable the player to hear prerecorded music while practicing and learning.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, filter circuits are provided that, when utilized in conjunction with stereo headphones, alter the characteristics of the sound heard by each ear in such a way as to give the player the perception that the sound is radiating from the position of instrument rather than from the headphones.